In oWLP components (oWLP: “optical Wafer Level Package”) the surface outside the LED chip is usually completely or partly covered with a dielectric and a metallization applied thereon. The metallizations often comprise a non-optimum reflectivity. Likewise, uncovered regions, that is to say regions where either the dielectric or the underlying black mold material is exposed, comprise a non-optimum reflectivity.
It is possible to cover the uncovered regions by a metal. However, this leads to high metal consumption. Furthermore, in a metal surface it is not possible to achieve an optimum reflectivity in conjunction with corrosion resistance of the surface. Moreover, the reflective surface may not be brought arbitrarily close to an edge of the light-emitting chip face.
It is also possible, by a further process step at the end of the process chain, to apply a silicone layer comprising a diffusor on the uncovered regions. However, this necessitates an additional process step and, in association with lateral patterning of a conversion layer, is difficult to realize and may cost efficiency.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an efficient way to overcome known disadvantages and thus enable an improved optoelectronic lamp device and an improved method of producing an optoelectronic lamp device.